Schlafentzug, Ein LYSAS Ficlet
by ZaLa-WM
Summary: Wer hätte je gedacht dass Heeros rigoroses Training als Gundam Pilot noch mal so nützlich sein würde...


**Titel:** Schlafentzug  
**Autoren:** ZaLa (Zanna & Laren)  
Disclaimer: Gehören immer noch nicht uns.

Kommentar: Und weiter geht es in der Ficlet-Serie. Wir wünschen euch wie immer viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

Heero sah zu wie seine kleine Tochter die letzten Tropfen Milch aus dem Fläschchen leerte. Ihre kleinen Hände lagen teils auf der Flasche so als wollte sie sie festhalten, und teils wedelten sie unkontrolliert herum. Und die ganze Zeit starrte sie mit ernstem Blick zu Heero hinauf, der ihren Blick ebenso stetig erwiderte.

Als Emily endlich fertig war stellte Heero das Fläschchen ab und hob sie an seine Schulter. Während er ihr sanft den Rücken tätschelte um sie zum Bäuerchen machen zu animieren, wanderte er langsam in das Kinderschlafzimmer hinüber.

Duo und Heero hatten sich beide entschlossen, dass ihre Tochter sich so früh wie möglich daran gewöhnen sollte, allein in ihrem Zimmer zu schlafen. Heero hatte in etlichen Elternratgebern gelesen, dass es das Beste für das Kind wäre. Was allerdings in keinem einzigen der Ratgeber drinstand war die Tatsache, wie schwer es tatsächlich gewesen war, Emily nachts allein zu lassen. Duo hatte Heero das erste Mal praktisch fast mit Gewalt aus Emilys Zimmer heraus und zurück in ihr Bett zerren müssen – was nicht hieß dass Duo sich keine Sorgen gemacht hatte. Heero wusste dass er nicht der einzige war der die erste Nacht ruhelos auf jedes winzige Geräusch lauschend verbracht hatte.

Als Heero Emily schließlich in ihr Bettchen legte, schlief die Kleine schon tief und fest. Heero gestattete sich ein winziges Lächeln. Emily hatte niemals Schwierigkeiten damit einzuschlafen. Es war das Durchschlafen was nicht so recht klappen wollte.

Anfangs hatte Heero sich auch noch keine Gedanken deswegen gemacht. Emily hatte alle zwei bis drei Stunden gefüttert werden müssen, und obwohl sie meistens von selbst aufgewacht und lautstark auf ihren Hunger aufmerksam gemacht hatte, hatte es durchaus auch die eine oder andere Gelegenheit gegeben, bei der sie das Baby hatten wecken müssen.

Aber inzwischen musste Emily nicht mehr so oft gefüttert werden und hätte eigentlich die Nächte durchschlafen können. Nur dass sie das eben nicht tat. Noch immer wachte sie zwei- bis dreimal pro Nacht auf und fing an zu weinen. Und obwohl sowohl Sally als auch sämtliche Elternratgeber Heero versicherten, dass das völlig normal war und aufhören würde, sobald Emily sich an den neuen Schlafrhythmus gewöhnt hätte, konnte Heero nicht umhin sich zu sorgen.

Außerdem wollte er einfach auch endlich mal wieder eine ganze Nacht durchschlafen.

Obwohl Duo gleich nach der Geburt lautstark verkündet hatte, dass es Heeros alleinige Aufgabe war Nachts aufzustehen und sich um Emily zu kümmern – schließlich hatte Duo sich ja die letzten neun Monate allein um ihr Baby 'gekümmert' – hatten sie beide sich nach dem ersten Monat jede Nacht abgewechselt. Das Problem war nur, dass Duo offenbar keine Schwierigkeiten hatte in den Nächten, in denen er nicht dran war Emilys Geschrei einfach auszublenden und friedlich weiterzuschlafen, während Heero jede Nacht davon aufwachte und sofort hellwach war, völlig egal ob er dran war oder nicht.

Heero seufzte leicht und strich seiner kleinen Tochter zart über den Kopf. Eigentlich hatte er ja gar nichts dagegen sich um sie zu kümmern wenn sie nachts aufwachte. Er liebte es sie im Arm zu halten und zu wiegen bis sie wieder einschlief. Nur langsam machte sich der Schlafmangel sogar bei ihm bemerkbar, er war schlecht gelaunt, mürrisch, fuhr die Kadetten in seinen Kursen wütend an – nicht dass sie es nicht verdient hätten – und selbst Commander Une hatte ihn schon auf seine dunklen Augenringe angesprochen. Wenn sich das nicht bald änderte, dann würde er demnächst Wufei seinen Rang als knurrigster Ausbilder an der Akademie ablaufen.

Heero warf einen kurzen, überprüfenden Blick durch das Kinderzimmer. Das Zimmer war in hellen, fröhlichen Farben gehalten wie es sich für ein Kinderzimmer gehörte – gelb, orange, blau. Kein pink. Heero dachte mit Schaudern daran zurück als Duos Hormone kurzzeitig verrückt gespielt hatten. Was für ein Glück dass er dem Langhaarigen das hatte ausreden können.

Im Zimmer war alles in Ordnung – wie immer. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die friedlich schlafende Emily verließ Heero das Zimmer und ging nach nebenan in sein und Duos gemeinsames Schlafzimmer. Die Türen zu beiden Zimmern ließ er offen.

Duo lag bereits im Bett und schlief schon. Der Langhaarige hatte einen schweren Tag gehabt – seine Fähigkeiten als Profiler waren bei einem Fall benötigt worden, der praktisch auf der anderen Seite der Erde geschehen war. Duo war erst vor zwei Stunden wieder nach Hause gekommen und litt offensichtlich noch unter dem Jet-Lag.

Heero lächelte leicht als er Duo auf seiner Seite des Bettes zusammengerollt liegen sah. Es war schön ihn endlich wieder hier zu haben. Glücklicherweise erforderten ihre Jobs es nur selten dass sie so weit weg mussten, und dann meist nur für wenige Tage. Trotzdem vermisste Heero seinen Duo jedes Mal schrecklich – und er wusste, dass es Duo nicht anders ging.

Schnell und lautlos entledigte Heero sich seiner Kleidung und stieg dann nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet ins Bett. Er ruckelte so nah an Duo heran wie er nur konnte, schmiegte sich an den Rücken des Langhaarigen, schlang einen Arm um dessen Mitte und presste sein Gesicht in Duos Nacken. Mit einem glücklichen Seufzer schloss Heero die Augen und schlief schließlich ein.

Als Heero erwachte war es weil die Sonne durch das Fenster ihm direkt in die Augen schien. Für eine Sekunde blickte er sich verwirrt um, dann riss er aufgeregt die Augen auf.

„Duo!" rief er und schüttelte den Langhaarigen, der neben ihm im Bett lag an der Schulter. „Duo, wach auf!"

„Hm?" machte Duo undeutlich und drehte sich auf den Rücken, öffnete jedoch seine Augen nicht.

„Duo!"

„Was ist?" nuschelte Duo noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Ist dir klar was eben passiert ist?" rief Heero aufgeregt.

Duo blinzelte ein paar Mal probeweise, schloss aber angesichts des hellen Sonnenlichts die Augen schnell wieder. „Uh... Hatten wir Sex und ich hab's nicht mitgekriegt?" murmelte er, immer noch nicht wirklich wach.

Heero lachte leise und grinste seinen Ehemann breit an – auch wenn dieser das aufgrund der geschlossenen Augen nicht sehen konnte. „Nein, Baka! Unser Baby hat zum ersten Mal durchgeschlafen!"

Duo murmelte etwas undeutliches, aber Heero hörte gar nicht mehr richtig hin. Duo war ganz offensichtlich nicht wach zu kriegen, deshalb sprang Heero aus dem Bett und eilte hinüber ins Kinderzimmer.

Der Anblick dort ließ ihn breit lächeln. Emily lag wach in ihrem Kinderbettchen und winkte ihm fröhlich mit ihren kleinen Ärmchen entgegen. Heero war kurz davor auf die Knie zu fallen und sämtlichen Göttern für dieses Wunder zu danken. Es sah ganz so aus als würde Wufei seinen Ruf als knurrigster Ausbilder doch für sich behalten können.


End file.
